


Knight in Shining Armor

by Janly



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janly/pseuds/Janly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: For hope/alex maybe one where alex gets hurt and hope gets really angry at who hurt her and then she’s all protective and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

A perfect cross from Pinoe sets up Alex with a great opportunity to score. I see her go in for the strike as I turn around and face my goal, trying to stay focused. I look up expecting to hear cheers from the crowds because a goal was scored, or at least some “oohhh’s “ for a missed shot; instead and eerie silence fills the stadium. I turn around and stare down the pitch but I can’t see Alex. A group of players huddle around each other, as I look to the Jumbo-tron to watch the replay. She was hit and she was hit hard, she looks motionless on the field.

I lose all sense of where I am and my only though is to get to her, to the women I love. I start running full speed ahead before Christie stops me.

“Let me go Christie. I need to get to her.”

“I know you don’t want to hear this right now, but what you need to do is get back in that goal and stay focused.”

“She needs me” I plead with her as my eyes start to water

“No, we need you, and you know she would agree with me right now. Now get back in the goal and back in the game.” Christie asserts herself like only a mother could.

I stare down the pitch and back at the goal. It takes everything in me to not run down that field and be with my girlfriend but Christie is right; she almost always is.

I look up at the screen and see them replay the hit over and over again. The asshole that hit her knew exactly what she was doing. It just looks pre meditated. I feel my face start to heat up as anger ensues my whole body. I clench my fist and hit the goal post. Hope Solo Bitch Face in full effect. 

I don’t see when they escort Alex off the field but I do see the asshole dribbling down the field full steam ahead. Not thinking clearly, I start to charge towards her. The goal is wide open. She goes in to strike and I dive at her ankles, taking her down and stripping her of the ball. I stand up and “accidently” step on her before I send the ball down field.

I look over to see Christie smirking as she shakes her head at me. I storm back into the goal only to pace back and forth like a caged lion, as I wait for the final whistle to blow.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hear the ref signal the end if the match. Everyone is trying to get a piece of me, but all I can think of is Alex. I rush off the field and into the locker room where I see her resting.

“Thank God you’re okay.” I say to her as I go into hug her. I feel her body tense up as she winces in pain. She must have seen the worried look on my face because she immediately tries to toughen up.

“I'm fine. I promise. It’s just a bruised rib. I can almost guarantee I’m doing a lot better than the girl that did this to me.” She says to me as she looks at me with a raised brow.

“Don’t give me that look. I did nothing wrong, that bitch deserved everything she got. No one messes with the girl I love and gets away with it.” I babble off as Alex chuckles.

“And here I though you were only a goalkeeper, who would’ve known you’re a knight in shining armor as well.” She says as she grabs my arm and pulls me closer to her.

“I'm your knight in shining armor. And now everyone knows not to mess with Hope Solo’s girl or else.”

“You’re such a fool, but I love you anyways. Thanks for protecting my honor.”

“I’d do anything for you, I love you. But that is the last time you are allowed to scare me like that. I don’t know what I would do if something serious happened to you. Got it!”

“I got it! I promise to try not to worry you again. Scouts honor” She leans in and kisses me and all the stress from today is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!! If you have any prompts, message me. Looking for ideas.


End file.
